Kira
Kira is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. She appeared in DZ2K5, 2K6, 2K7, 2K18, 2K19 and 2K20 as a playable character. About Kira Kira made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception as the first of Kabal's recruits for the new Black Dragon. Her character is courageous and her background depicts her as having the ability to take great risks. She possesses a rationality and level-headedness that contrasts her fellow recruit, the hot-blooded Kobra. In-game, Kira uses special moves and fighting styles taken directly from Kano and Sonya's appearances in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Kira is a skilled kombatant in hand-to-hand kombat and with her Dragon Teeth knives. In MK: Deception, her fighting styles were taken directly from Kano and Sonya, though in Armageddon, her Yuan Yang fighting style had been previously used by Frost instead. Kira also Kano's Kanoball and Sonya's Kiss '''special moves added to her move list, as well as one special move of her own. Signature Moves * '''Black Dragon Ball: Kira hurls herself forward as a ball which knocks her opponent down. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) * Kiss Of Death: Kira blows forward a purple mist, similar to Sonya's signature moves. The mist will temporary blind her opponent, allowing for a free hit or combo. However, this move does not affect Kenshi, due to him already being blind. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) * Night Shade: Kira crouches down and releases a pink projectile flying towards her opponent. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) Fatalities * Torso Rip: Kira throws her Dragon Teeth, two small serrated daggers, into her opponent's feet, then struts toward her adversary and rips their body in half at the waist, before tossing it away. (MK:D, MK:U, DZ2K19) * Dragon's Shotgun: Kira slices her opponent twice across the neck, then delivers a powerful kick, which knocks the opponent's head off, as well as sending their body across the arena. (MK:D, MK:U, DZ2K19) * Slice and Dice: '''Kira slices her opponent in various places, similar to Musashi Miyamoto's musou. She finishes with a roundhouse kick, sending the opponent flying in chunks (DZ2K19 and DZ2K20) Other Finishers * '''Hara-Kiri: Knives Stab: She stabs herself in the kidneys, and collapses in a faceplant. (MK:D, MK:U) Critical Art * Black Dragon Kiss: Kira TriviaEdit * Kira is a corruption of the word "killer" that occurs when the word is written in Katakana Japanese characters and then written again in the Roman alphabet. * Her Dragon Teeth weapon style, Xing Yi fighting style, and Black Dragon Ball special move were imported from Kano's Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance appearance. The Dragon Teeth were used by Kano as Butterfly Knives. ** Kira's Kenpo fighting style and Kiss of Death special move were used by Sonya in the same game. *** Her sole, original special move was the Night Shade projectile; a low-trajectory, fuchsia-colored fireball. * Her biography card was not included in Mortal Kombat: Deception itself, nor on the Collector's Edition bonus disc. It was later made available for viewing at Midway's official site. * Her fighting style in MK: Armageddon is Yuan Yang, which was originally used by Frost as her second fighting style in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and Mortal Kombat: Unchained. * Kira's Dragon Teeth closely resemble the knife Kano wielded in the first Mortal Kombat film. The knife itself is known as the "Raptor" and was designed by Gil Hibben. * In one of the older patches for Mortal Kombat (2011), Kira was seen chained in Kahn's Arena in Skarlet's place in her alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception/''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon''. Now, if the player chooses to play as Skarlet, no one is chained in her place. Kira is, however, seen in the PlayStation Vita version. * Kira is mentioned in Mortal Kombat X, during one of the pre-fight dialogues between Kung Lao and Kano, with the former mistakenly addressing the latter with her name. * Kira is currently the only Deception newcomer to appear in DZ2K18 as the rest appeared in 2K19.